The shadow of a serial killer
by xKawaiiYuki
Summary: Will's heart has been captured by Hannibal. A story from within Will's mind. - Hello again to those who have read my previous work. My stories have been an unexpected succes, so here is another one. Hopefully I'll get the motivation to keep adding new chapters to this story. If anyone has suggestions for a new chapter, feel free to tell me.
1. Chapter 1

He was too distracting, he deceived my eyes and he always made me follow him into the deep, dark night.  
What I couldn't say, he had taught me to express. What I couldn't see, he had taught me to imagine. The difference  
between reality and fantasy had been faded into one another, causing my world to collide and build a new one.  
Hannibal Lecter was the person that had changed my world. For the better or worse, I don't know.  
However, it had made me learn to live and enjoy the thrill of surviving. My world had been given colours and flavours,  
which caused the dull, toxic past to disappear. This was his design. Hannibal Lecter had become my world and the only  
person who could understand me. He had become my everything. The thought alone was frightening, but it was more  
terrifying to think of the actions that he caused me to do. He had made me commit murder and to give in to my desires…

I stood in his office, where music was playing faintly in the background and the lights had been dimmed perfectly.  
The smell of dinner had met me, leading me the way to his kitchen. I looked at his back, which was perfectly curved in  
his white shirt.

''Hello Will.'' He says.

''It's a delight to eat dinner with you again. It smells wonderful.'' I said, as I walked up to him.

''Today it will Boudin Noir, which is from Ali Bab's Gastronomie Practique.'' He explained.

I nodded and watched him make dinner, before I got the table ready. The table had been decorated with a dark red tablecloth,  
pure white plates with polished and sharpened flatware. Red wine was served and red napkins had been folded underneath the  
spoons & knives. He told me to sit down, so I did. When the dish was served and Hannibal had sat down, a silence appeared.  
It was a peaceful silence, not awkward. I looked at him and showed him my gratitude with a smile.

''Bon appétit.'' He nodded.

''Bon appétit.'' I smiled.

The meat was mouthwatering, which caused me to roll up my sleeves and prepare. He watched me interested as I met a new flavour.  
I closed my eyes and groaned in satisfaction, making him smile. Knives and forks are used, wine is tasted and a conversation  
happens before dinner is finished. The atmosphere was calm and comfortable, yet everything felt like a dream. My wish to stay was  
great and he had noticed. Therefore, he had already appointed me to a room next to his. An hour later I laid in bed, I felt close to Hannibal,  
yet he was still too far away. Restlessly I fell asleep and disappeared in a void of darkness.

 _Everything in my room was dark and voices were screaming. I drowned in a black liquid as I desperately tried to breathe.  
When the darkness had embraced me, a stag speered me with his horns. Red eyes appeared around me and my hands,  
which struggled to reach something or someone, disappeared. Fighting to get free, shouting for freedom.  
My voice faded and I became weaker. I became nothing._

I woke up, panting and sweating. The room was unrecognisable; however, something held me. My name was called and I looked up.  
Hannibal held unto me and tried to get eye contact. He looked worried.

''Nightmare.'' I said. His hands were warm and I felt strangely safe in his arms. He leaded me to the bed and made me sit down.  
No words were spoken, however my safety was reassured. Minutes pass, before he offered me to sleep here, in his bed. I was too  
far gone to refuse and therefore I nodded willingly.

''Perhaps it would help to have a distraction?'' He suggested.

''What do you have in mind?'' I asked, as I laid down.

''Close your eyes, I'll show you something new...''

I followed his words and awaited his action. I heard him move around in the room, fumbling with something I didn't know.  
Hannibal had taken his belt and a piece of clothing. When he returned to the bed, he gently touched my shoulder, so I could sit up.

''Keep your eyes closed and trust me, for I will not hurt you. Follow my lead, Will. Then everything will be okay.''  
I suspected something, however I kept my eyes closed. I felt his hands take mine. He bound them together with his belt.  
Afterwards he covered my eyes, blindfolding me. Recalling my nightmare, I became afraid of drowning, since he pushed me back.  
My senses told me to escape, however the thrill is what kept me down. He bended over me, touching me, making me gasp.  
Once again I drowned, however not in a terrifying darkness. I'm drowned in a deep love and my heart kept aching for more.  
My world was yet again filled with new colours, flavours and feelings. The present me is not someone I knew; however,  
it is someone I have become. He groaned pleasured and explored the new me, making him capable of guiding me to an understanding  
of myself. His touch was vulgar, but he was careful not to hurt me. Although the rougher he became, the more it felt of pleasure.  
I had never imagined myself to share intimacy with him, yet here I was… And I'll never leave.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart is throbbing; I feel as if I'm possessed by an inner demon. The blade in my hand is perfectly sharp and stained with dark, thick blood.  
Strangely enough I am grinning. The victim before my eyes has fallen. He's numb, pale and has a bizarre expression left on his face.  
I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and turn around.  
"Excellent job, Will. How did it feel?" Hannibal says. I breathe heavily and nod.  
"I felt terrified. And then I felt powerful. All I heard was my heart, dim but fast, like footsteps fleeing into silence." I tell him. Hannibal shows a  
satisfied expression, before he walks to the victim and checks his pulse, confirming his death.  
"With the right ingredients, I'm sure he'll taste appetizing." He picks up the dead body. I lick my lips and look at the body, I'm starving already.  
"I can't wait." I say. Hereafter we carry the body in our car, so we can drive home. The night is ominous and our alliance has been proved to be  
powerful with this murder.

As we drive in Hannibal's car, I think back to the first night we spent together. I had drowned in his love at that moment and been reborn the  
next morning. Now I'm more stable than ever and live with Hannibal. When Jack Crawford had found out about this, his instinct obviously told  
him to be suspicious of us. I don't mind though, as I am perfectly aware of how good Hannibal is at playing hide and seek with the police.  
If they ever catch us, it will be because of our own wish.

I look at Hannibal, who is staring at the road concentrated and confirm my conclusion. This man is known to be The Chesapeake Ripper,  
The Copycat Killer and Il Mostro. He knows what he's doing and that reassures me. Besides, I have already embraced the danger around  
me a long time ago.  
"Do you feel alive, Will?" He asks calmly, as he notices that I'm looking at him.  
"I do. I finally know who I am." I reply, as I look forward again.  
"The future is in our hands and we'll leave a unique legacy. Our worlds have become one, making us unstoppable." He smirks delighted by the thought.  
"This will be our design." I close my eyes for a moment. I am in deep thought.

An hour later we arrive at our home. We check if everything is safe, before carrying the body nonchalantly into the house. Winston and the others  
greet us and look curiously at the body.  
"Don't worry, you will get some leftover meat tonight, my fellows." Hannibal smiles as he looks at our dogs. After putting the corpse on the table,  
I walk over to the gramophone and put on our favourite disk.

Back in the kitchen, we roll up our sleeves and start cutting the body. Slowly carving out the useable pieces of meat. He has taught me how and  
where to cut with precision. We drain the body from its blood as well, so we can put it in packages and freeze for later use. Hannibal hums to  
the music and I simply enjoy listening to his voice. The foul smell of the dead body meets us. It's a unique smell, which normally makes your  
stomach twist, your mouth dry and forces you to look away. For us however, it means dinner. It means delicious, fresh and satisfying meat.  
It makes us yearn for the special taste. It makes us turn into greedy beasts.

When the dining table has been set, the meat has been prepared and the wine has been poured into our wineglasses, we sit down and  
enjoy our dinner. Hannibal and I are facing each other, so we can watch each other eat. His dark eyes are shining with interest, his damp lips  
look soft and nearly edible. Furthermore, his hands seem rough and strong, as he cuts the meat in small, perfect mouth fitting pieces.  
I smile as I eat, because I love this scenery. Thus, we briefly stare longing into each other's eyes. The atmosphere is highly pleasing to both of us,  
making me nearly feel euphoric.  
"We are called the murder husbands, huh." I say with a pleased grin, as I'm reminded of Freddie Lounds's comment.  
Hannibal nods delighted.  
"And we really are."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Crawford bites his lip as he inspects the crime scene. The room is dark and is empty except for the table placed in the middle. As he walks closer towards the table, a human skull on a plate is revealed. Vegetables, pieces of meat and salad is scattered around the skull, making it look like a sinister evening meal. Jack walks around the table, analysing it carefully while talking to the other policemen. He knows what this is and he has a slight idea of who the very artistic murderer could be.

...

Hannibal and I are enjoying our lunch, which is a romaine salad with crispy prosciutto and white beans. I find it delicious, as always. The dish seems simple, yet it's filling and has a pleasurable taste. Hannibal loves exploring new recipes and looks pleased at what he has made. We're listening to the gramophone and everything seems peaceful. But this façade is hiding something very disturbing. Not only are we eating human meat, but it's even the meat of our previous victim that we've murdered together. After we had cut the body in pieces, we disposed all of the bones except the skull. We cleaned it, placed it on a plate and decorated it with a delicious salad. Crisps of the victim's meat were scattered around it too and when our dish seemed to be finished, we had looked at it proudly. The difficult part had been placing the plate on a table in the victim's house. Luckily we had chosen to kill someone that had no close family, so the police still weren't aware of this murder up until now. We know they could be banging on our doors any moment, yet we are calm. Hannibal has already come up with an excuse a long time ago and I've made sure that no one is able to find human meat in our house.

...

The police are all over the state. They're on the hunt for the murderer with no evidence of who could possibly be the murderer. All they know is that the murderer must've been sadistic, have great intelligence and possibly be a cannibal. Jack Crawford had the idea it might've been Hannibal Lecter, whoever before confronting him, he should at least have some evidence. Suddenly his phone starts ringing disturbingly. He picks up.

"This is agent Jack Crawford." He says.

"Good day sir, we've got the results from the lab. The meat in the salad seems to be human meat indeed and just not any sort of human meat… It's the victim's own meat, I'm sorry to say. "A coroner explains.

".. Thank you for the information." Jack hangs up again. He lets out an angry snarl and kicks a nearby stone.

"Dammit."

Thus, Jack Crawford gained the courage to investigate Hannibal Lecter. What he didn't expect though, was that I was opening the door.

"Are you on a visit, Will?" He asked, before noticing my dogs standing behind me.

"Hello Jack and no, I believe I forgot to mention that I moved in here." I smile awkwardly and don't know where to look. Jack looks suprised and needs a moment to process that.  
"Is Dr. Lecter home?" he asks finally.

"He is, come in. Is something the matter though?" I refer to the two other cops he brought along and let him inside. Winston and the others sniff at him, before they leave him be.

"We are investigating a murder, as usual. Dr. Lecter might have some information." He says.

As he says it, Hannibal walks in and greets Jack Crawford. He raises his eyebrow at the two extra agents and asks Jack which murder case he's investigating. It's our murder case. Something inside me feels thrilled and yet nervous. My stomach twists, my hands become cold and yet I feel like we cannot lose this game between Jack and us. They're here, they might know, but we know how to fool them. I feel nearly euphoric and Hannibal smiles at me, before he answers Jack's questions flawlessly. I confirm that Hannibal was with me here at home, while the murder happened. I'm glad that I'm used to playing games with Hannibal, for it makes playing with Jack so much easier. My answers make Jack apprehensive, however he can't do anything as long as I'm a witness. Therefore, they leave again. The air feels vicious, making Hannibal and I stare at each other for a brief moment. Then, we smirk victoriously.


End file.
